Proyecto: Yoake
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: UA, Poderes :: Hace 5 años un accidente cambio la vida de muchas personas... entre ellas las de Kaoru, Mitsukuni y Tamaki... ya que al parecer no existen... Ahora que se reencuentran con aquellos que alguna ves fueron parte de sus vidas ¿Podrán recuperar lo que perdieron? - Mal summary, no se me ocurre uno bueno ¡Pasen y lean! Principal: HikaXKao - Secundaria: KyoXTama, MoriXHoney


**Derechos:** La Historia pertenece únicamente a mí, pero los personajes son propiedad de Bisco Hatori.

**Serie inspirada:** Ouran High School Host Club.

**Género: **UA, Comedia, Poderes, Psicología, Vida Escolar, Pelea, Shonen Ai.

**Advertencia:** Shonen Ai, recomendado para mayores de 12.

**Parejas:** HikaruXKaoru, KyouyaXTamaki y posiblemente MoriXHoney.

**Aclaración:** (Los personajes tienen la edad y físico que se ve en el Prologo del Manga, ejemp: Hikaru y Kaoru de 188 años [Referencia: Ver foto de Perfil])

* * *

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Capitulo 1: Primera Vista*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

* * *

Hace 5 años un experimento se llevó a cabo, este tenía como fin crear agentes únicos, que pudieran resistir cualquier temperatura, sobrevivir a casi todo daño y mejorar las habilidades físicas de los individuos. La investigación comenzó poco tiempo después de que la segunda guerra mundial llegase a su fin: Temiendo que una tercer guerra de inicio el Emperador autorizo a los científicos.

El día en que se tenía todo preparado y listo para dar inicio al experimento algo paso... Algo que cambio la historia de la humanidad; Una explosión misteriosa destruyo no sol el laboratorio si no que expulso ondas sónicas con residuos del proyecto que provoco mutaciones genéticas en algunos humanos, animales y seres vivientes del Japón.

* * *

***+*+*+*+*+*+*Presente*+*+*+*+*+*+***

* * *

Cuatro jóvenes salían de un gran edificio de investigaciones de la ciudad. Una vez afuera se dirigieron miradas entre si antes de desaparecer.

De una elegante Limosina descendía un joven de cabello teñido de color negro y con ojos tono caramelo, el joven a pesar de su personalidad orgullosa y algo egocéntrica era alguien bien parecido, sin contar su antiguo "trabajo" en el "Ouran Host Club", misma razón por la que tenía su "Club" de seguidoras.

Unos metros más adelante veía a sus tres mejores amigos.

_ **Siempre que quedamos de llegar a una hora nosotros debemos esperarte, ¡Se puntual al menos una vez ****Hikaru****!** _ Se quejó un muchacho de cabello Negro y ojos grises.

_** Ya estoy aquí ****Yousuke****, tarde pero estoy ¿De qué sirve quejarte?** _ Se "justifico" el recién llegado.

_ **¿Están listos para el concierto de esta noche?** _ Cambio de tema el joven de cabello castaño.

* * *

Sin que ninguno de los jóvenes se diera cuanta, recargado en un árbol frente a la Universidad se encontraba un joven pelirrojo de ojos ton caramelo. Este tenía una mirada nostálgica que iba dirigida al moreno de ojos Caramelo, aun recargado en el árbol; se movió quedando cubierto por el árbol que ahora estaba a su espalda, coincidentemente tapando la vista del moreno cuando este voltio hacia esa dirección.

_ *****_**Veo que ya tienes una vida, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien**_***** _ Pensó aliviado el joven, se alejó del árbol y le dirigió otra mirada al muchacho, justo a tiempo antes de que se perdiera en la entrada del Instituto.

* * *

***+*+*+*+*+*En la Noche*+*+*+*+*+***

* * *

Entre los edificios una sombra saltaba, parecía, más que dirigirse a algún lugar, que escapaba de algo. Repentinamente se detuvo y en el techo frente a él había un pequeño niño rubio de grandes ojos castaños.

_ **Nee****~ ¿Tu eres el que estuvo causando tantos problemas?** _ La "Sombra" retrocedió un par de pasos _ **Gomen****, pero tengo ordenes claras de atraparte** _ Aparecieron sobre sus ojos unos protectores para ojos de color rosa que hacia juego con su ropa.

La "Sombra" trato de huir pero el niño lo seguía, salto al suelo con intenciones de salir corriendo pero el niño salto muy cerca de él y, con una fuerza sobre humana, le dio un puñetazo al suelo provocando que el pavimento se rompiera y se creara un pequeño temblor que hizo caer a la "Sombra" que en realidad era un muchacho encapuchado.

Trato de levantarse pero un sonido muy agudo le provoco una horrenda Jaqueca.

_ **¡****Arigato**** Tama-Chan!**_ Agradeció mientras veía al muchacho rubio mientras lanzaba ondas sónicas de sus palmas. El muchacho encapuchado calló inconsciente.

_ **¡****Ie****! lamento la tardanza, ¿Has visto a Kaoru? ¿O a****Renge****? No los he visto desde la mañana**_ El pequeño negó _ **Oh bueno... Ya aparecerán** _

_**¡Vamos a regresarlo, capturamos a los otros dos, después buscamos a****Kao****-Chan y luego comemos Pastel!** _ Propuso el pequeño a lo que el rubio asintió.

* * *

En un parque se veía a una muchacha inconsciente en el suelo y al joven pelirrojo de hace rato para a un lado de ella con ambos brazos a los lado pero en la muñeca derecha y parte del brazo se veía electricidad que se desvanecía poco a poco.

_ **Que bueno que no nos dio mucha pelea**_ Se alegró una joven, como el muchacho, pelirroja.

_ **¿De qué hablas****Renge****? ¡Todavía nos faltan otros dos! ¿O ya se te olvido que escaparon 3?**_ Bajo de la nube a la chica con un tono burlón.

_ **¡****Moo****~! ¡Dejémosle el resto a****Tamaki****y a****Honey-Sempai****!****Nee****~ ¿Qué dices Kaoru**? _ Propuso esperanzada.

_ **Mm.****.. No es mala idea... ¡Pero si preguntan este nos dio mucho trabajo!** _ Y Kaoru no tuvo mucha resistencia ante la propuesta.

* * *

***+*+*+*+*Continuara...*+*+*+*+***

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡Se me ocurrió usar a los miembros del Host Club en un universo mas ficticio y con poderes! XD Si lo se loca idea ¡Pero no pueden negarme que es Original! Espero les guste (: y para aclarar será ¡Shonen Ai! Es decir... ¡Nada de Lemmon, Leemon, Lemon, Limonada ni nada de eso! XD Dejen comentarios, entre más sean más rápido estará la conti :3

* * *

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*****Vestimenta****+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

* * *

**Kaoru ****Hitachiin****:** Una banda naranja sobre su cabeza que se pierde detrás de sus orejas, pantalón blanco algo ajustado pero no entubado, cinturón naranja, camiseta sin mangas blanca pegada al cuerpo y sobre esta una chaqueta Naranja de la manga derecha corta (Lo normal de corta) y la izquierda larga (Hasta unos diez centímetros antes de la muñeca), en la muñeca Izquierda llevaba un guante blanco con detalles naranja que no solo cubría su muñeca si no también parte de su brazo (Llegaba hasta abajo del codo) pero dejaba a la vista sus dedos. La Manga derecha era igual ala Izquierda pero esta solo cubría su muñeca y unas botas Naranjas que llegan hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Su protector de ojos, que casi nunca usa, es de tonalidad naranja transparente.

**Mitsukuni****Haninozuka****:** Un casco rosa con detalles en blanco que tenía un protector de ojos rosa transparente protectores en rodillas y codos, Short blanco hasta arriba de las rodillas, un par de guantes blancos sin dedos (Dejando los dedos a la vista) que solo cubrían sus muñecas, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de manga corta color rosa.

**Tamaki****Suou****:** Una camisa blanca, chaqueta de manga larga de tonalidad amarilla casi dorada al igual que unas botas con detalles en blanco de unos 10 cm arriba de los tobillos y un par de guantes blancos. Su protector de ojos, que casi nunca usa, era amarillo casi dorado transparente.


End file.
